Field
This invention pertains in general to the field of digital dental design. More particularly the application relates to computer based virtual planning of dental restorations, e.g., comprising dental restoration, as well as for methods of providing components for the dental restoration including the dental restoration, or components related to the dental restoration to be used during a dental restorative procedure, based on production data which is based on the virtual planning.
Description of Related Art
Computer based virtual planning of dental restorations is well established within the field of digital dental design. However, there is still a need in some cases for improving known methods and systems.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,575 ('575) a computer based dental design method is disclosed. However, the disclosed method still requires time consuming manual work. In '575 a denture is scanned that previously is prepared manually and has a fixed, manually determined teeth setup. Placement of dental implants is virtually planned, based on scan data of the patient's gum, jawbone and tissue structure, and of the manually prepared denture placed over the gum. The implants are positioned in jaw bone tissue based on a locked position of the scanned denture. Hence, the method disclosed in '575 is limited by fixed positions of the manually prepared denture. In FIG. 5 of '575 at position 39, false teeth of the reference denture are scanned. Based on this data, the implants' positions are chosen in a virtual planning. In FIG. 15 of '575 it is illustrated that an implant is adjusted, and the scanned and manually prepared denture (43, 44) is fixed. This computer based method thus lacks flexibility. Moreover, no data is provided to the technician manually preparing the denture, which is related to an appearance or position of facial tissue when the denture is placed over the gum. Thus, the final dental restoration, partly based on the denture, may not be optimal for the patient in terms of fit or aesthetics.
Hence, an improved method or system for virtually planning a dental restoration and/or for providing production data for a component related to the dental restoration based on the virtual planning can be advantageous and in particular allowing for increased flexibility, cost-effectiveness, versatility, patient comfort, patient satisfaction with the restoration and/or outcome of a medical installation procedure and/or optimal calculation of dental restoration shape and/or positions can be advantageous.